


I Know What I Am

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [33]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit of gentleness, Angst, Closeness and bonding a bit in a strange way, Coldness & Warmth, Consensual, Cuddling, Demon/Human Relationship, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotions, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by music [slightly], Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Past filled with sadness, Sad, Scars, Slight bromance to love, Thinking, Thoughts about him, Touching, bad memories, short fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'My legs are getting weak. Chasing you. If you knew. That this blood on my teeth. It is far beyond dry. And I've captured you once. But I wasn't quite right. So I'm telling you. That you'll be safe with me. My claws are dull now. So don't be afraid. I could keep you warm. As long as you can just try. To be brave. I've been known to bite. And my teeth may be sharp. And I've been raised to kill. But the thought of fresh meat. It is making me ill. So I'm telling you. That you'll be safe with me. Please stop looking the other way. It's cold out there. So why not stay here..'[Paperhat Fanfiction]
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), PaperHat
Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314389
Kudos: 37





	1. His Life

It's cold and still dark out now, in that early morning. 

Flug was sleeping peacefully. 

He dreamed that his boss treated him nicely, actually caring for him. He also praised his human scientist, caressed a cheek and holding him, almost gently. This eldritch demon leaned in to kiss him as well. 

  
  
It was ruined by the sound of his alarm clock ringing, it was loud too. 

Which made Flug wake up and turn it off. He opened his eyes slightly, he also stretched his arms out. 

  
  
Then, he rubbed these eyes a little bit, before he opened them fully. 

Flug was sighing softly, as he realized that all of it was just a dream. He nearly hated himself, for having feelings. For his boss, a dark man, a demon and a villain. An eldritch being who doesn't care for human emotions. 

  
  
He gets out of that bed and these soft blankets. Which was the only thing comfortable about it. 

  
  
After that, he started getting dressed, so he could head to the lab and work on a device again. He also puts on his paperbag and goggles. 

Although, he went into the kitchen first, for his morning cup of coffee. He added some creamers, sugar, and milk to it. He liked his coffee to be sweet, not black and bitter. That is Black Hat's thing, his boss's taste in coffee. 

  
  
Flug shaked his head, almost shivered at that thought. 

He tried to fade his mind away from thoughts, about him. He takes a sip of his own coffee, then he was walking down this darkened hallway and towards the lab. 

  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**A few hours later -**

Dr. Flug was finished with his latest invention, that day nearly over. 

So he is heading to his room. Now for some rest. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Flug decided to take a shower as he walked into the bathroom. He takes off his clothes, then he removed his paperbag and goggles, putting all of this on a gray metal rack. 

He gets in and turned it on. He lets that warm water fall down onto his pale body. It felt nice on his skin, he was feeling better already. That's why he does it, mostly, to relax himself. To get distracted from his normal every day crazy life. 

Although now his mind faded, as he started thinking deeply. Staying in his thoughts, for a bit. Especially about Black Hat again, that dark demonic being. 

Until he snapped out of it when he feels that the water was cold now, freezing him. He hadn't realized how long he had actually been in there for. He turns it off, and then, he got out as well. 

Flug was feeling that coldness of this room, mixed in with his own warmth. It was strangely nice to him, it made him feel calm and peaceful, even in his mind. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, he saw his different shaded eyes. He also noticed those scars that he bared on his white skin, especially near his right eye. He thinks to himself, again, silently. He touched there, on that skin, slowly. 

Flug remembered why he hid his face with a paperbag, it was because others thought he was a freak in his early life, for having these details. 

He snaps out of it, once more. He sighed softly, quietly. After that, he puts on his boxers and grabbed his stuff before he walks out. He headed back into his room, to hopefully get a good sleep and a well deserved rest again. He was hopeful anyway. 


	2. These Secrets

**That night -**

Black Hat sat down, on his large chair, at the desk. In his office. 

He was thinking, being in his thoughts, silently again. His mind fading as he thinks to himself about that. 

This eldritch demon leaned back, now staring at the ceiling, staying in these thoughts. He breathed quietly. 

Black Hat has been feeling strange, recently. His cold, dead heart starts beating a bit more around Flug and he always feels his face getting a dark blue shade of flustered-ness (heated, burned when it really wasn't) when he is near that human scientist. He doesn't understand why, what does this mean? Does he have a sickness? A rare disease? He was very confused about everything as of late. 

He snapped out of it. He gets off there. He walked over and into his room (which had a black, also red aesthetic), closing the door behind him. 

After it was shut, he got in bed and decided to sleep. He closed his eyes. He stayed silent in that quiet room, then he falls asleep eventually. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**Next day, in this afternoon -**

Black Hat walked down that darkened hallway, like usual. Although he's also thinking again. In a silent way. 

He had noticed something. That Flug has been acting weird lately. He started noticing it, slowly, more each and every day. 

After this thought, he sighed and snaps out of it now. He goes into the lab, where he was headed to. He saw Flug there, walking over to him. 

They talked about a device, an invention that he made. When this eldritch demon notices something, Flug was quieter, almost in a daze of sorts. 

Black Hat was about to talk again, probably his name to get that other male's attention back on him. 

Until something happened instead. 

Flug fainted and went unconscious from lack of sleep. He was falling to the ground, laying there, from exhaustion. 

Black Hat just let out a sigh again, since this has been happening a lot. Or at least it had twice before. He always has to remind Flug to not overwork himself and get some sleep when he needs it, although this other male usually forgets to listen to these words of advice. 

He got close to him, after that thought, his stare on Flug. He picked him up the human scientist, his doctor off that ground. 

Black Hat holds him in his arms, carrying Flug to another room (which was different from this human scientist's). He puts him down on the bed. That bed being more comfortable (than the other one that Flug has) with soft, white blankets. 

He covered him with a blanket so that he'll be warm. 

This demonic being stared at Flug again, as that other male is sleeping now, for awhile. He couldn't get rid of this slight feeling of worry. There's actual concern in his crimson red eyes, especially that visible one. 

Black Hat was sighing in a quiet way once more, and then, he left that room. He shuts this door. 

He leaves after that, a silence surrounded him again. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

**Days Later -**

It's been two days and now it was a late evening. 

Black Hat can't stop thinking about another thing as well. 

He knew that Flug kept stuff from him and has secrets. But it slightly bothered him, about this. That Flug had secrets. He wanted to know what his human scientist was hiding from him. He decided to find out. He will know. 

Black Hat walks out, towards where he knows Flug spends his time outside of the lab. 

  
  
He started heading to Flug's room, quietly again now. He hoped that no one, Dr. Flug or 5.0.5, especially Dementia would talk to him. While he was trying to do that.

Black Hat sighs silently and keeps going. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××× 

Now this demonic eldritch being was in that room, which belonged to the other male. 

Black Hat checked around Flug's bed, looking under, and finding something there. 

It was a box, that he had found. It's metal and dark gray. With blue lettering at the top of it, that said his doctor's name, 'Flug Slys’. 

He wondered, silently, what his human scientist could be hiding from him. He opened it, after he removed that lock on there. Inside was a lot of stuff. 

There was a small black journal, two pictures, a necklace with a heart, a pilot’s pin with a plane on it, and other buttons (that filled the bottom of this box). 

Black Hat assumed that the necklace belonged to Flug's mother, before it was given to him and the pin was from Flug's pilot days. Not that the scientist talked about it much anymore, it seemed. 

After that thought, he stares at those pictures now. 

One of the photos had a woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes, a kind-hearted smile on her lips, as she held a young child who looked only about maybe four or five years old. That child almost looked exactly like his mother, with dark brown locks and one eye being blue, the other didn't match. It was green. 

'Such unique eyes.’ Black Hat thought, to himself. Even without knowing what Flug looked like under that paperbag, it seems as if this was him as a child, or at least that eldritch demon was assuming so. 

Black Hat looks at the next and last photo. It had that woman and child again. Flug was seven in this. This time, there was a man, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked nothing like Flug, except for probably the skin shade. It was paler than the mother's. 

That eldritch demon remembered Flug with his lab coat off once, when he saw how pale white that Flug's skin was. 

Although he really tried not to think of him. 

He glanced at that photo again, this time now, he noticed what he had missed before. 

Which was that the father's face is slightly scratched off, with only a few details there. 

'..he must hate his father.’ Was another thought that Black Hat had. 

After that, Black Hat puts everything away. Except for the journal. 

Black Hat sat down, on the end of that bed, near the edge. He started reading it, being careful with his sharp claws. 

He knew he was right, about the mother (especially that necklace) and the father (with this hatred Flug has for him), after he starts to read. 

This journal had every detail about Flug's whole life, from age four to now, although it seemed like Flug didn't start writing until when he was seven. He had wrote about how happy his life was. Until when he was six, when the abuse started. How his father started to drink and get abusive. Towards him and his mother. And how he was bullied. For his different eyes and each scar he had. Especially a long scar on his face. Which that and his father's beatings lead him to wear a paperbag. How long it all lasted. When he finally ran away at age fifteen. He was glad to be alive and feel happy again. He finished school, both highschool and college, then he went to flight lessons. He became a pilot, just like he wanted to be at a young age, since he loved planes. He had written about his mother's death, what he felt about it, that sadness and sorrow. After awhile, the crash into a mansion (which happened to be of a demon’s) and starting to work for a dark man named Black Hat, after his wounds had healed. How his happiness faded slowly, with more emotional abuse from his boss. That he's starting to think what's the point? With even more suicidal writings from the human scientist. Until it was written down that he is just dealing with this, although there is nice times with Black Hat too. Like when he is praised or taken care of, sometimes (suspecting that it was Black Hat who carried him to a comfortable bed when he had blacked out, fainted twice). That's where it ends, which the time was 9:25pm, with no date. Though being that it hasn't been this time yet that day. It had to be yesterday, last night. 

That demonic eldritch puts it back in the box, closing and putting that lock on again, before he slid it under the bed. Where it was before. 

Black Hat feels something in the pit of his stomach. He didn't know what it was and he doesn't understand this feeling. Not yet anyway. 

He felt bad for his scientist, that he caused such pain on the human, but he was also glad that they shared some happiness with each other. Strangely enough. He can't deny that he slightly cares for him. He just hides it. Like his feelings and emotions, at times. He bit his lip, slightly, as he was thinking all this. He frowned at himself. 

Black Hat was snapping out of it again, when he heard a familiar voice. 

Which was Flug's, naturally. Since he was in his human scientist's room. He knew that Flug was gonna walk in, eventually. 

“..s-sir, is that you? Black Hat, jefe, w-what are you doing here..?” 

Black Hat almost blushed at Flug saying that, 'Jefe', although instead he ignored what was asked. He talked about something different, from what Flug had in mind. 

“Are you saying that I can't be where I want, in my own house?” Black Hat said to him, asking this as he questioned Flug back. 

“N-No, not at all..!” Flug replied at that, as he shaked his head, then he quieted down his voice. “I-I mean, it's just..a little bit weird, that's all..” 

Black Hat sighed softly, letting silence fall in between them for a few seconds. Then, he was talking again. “Indeed, it is strange.” 

He could sense that his human scientist, Flug was confused from where he was standing. Probably at how his boss is acting, at the moment. 

Black Hat seemed to have noticed that as well. He let out a breath, out of habit, not that he needed it necessarily. He also gets off there. He said something, as he started to walk past Flug. 

“I should leave you alone now. Night, Dr. Flug..” 

Flug watched as Black Hat walked out that door and before this eldritch demon fully disappeared, he said something to him. “G-Goodnight, sir..” 

Black Hat nearly smiled at that, but he didn't. He was leaving, walking down this hallway now. In that darkness again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than before xD So I hope that you all enjoyed reading it 🎩💜


	3. That Closeness, Lovingly

**_Five days later -_ **

It had been quiet, a bit silent even in that mansion, for awhile now. Which this was strange in itself. 

Black Hat was thinking again. Then, he snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts. When he had decided on something. 

After that, he called this human scientist to his (Black Hat's) room. 

He knows that Flug still hasn't been sleeping lately. Even though, he gave him a different room and a new bed that's way more comfortable than his last one was. 

That eldritch demon knew that he needed to talk to him. 

They are gonna talk, if it was the last thing he did. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**_Eventually, after awhile it seemed -_ **

Flug finally showed himself and walked in (after he was told to by his boss). 

Black Hat kept his stare on him. 

They are alone, with each other, again now. Both guys were staring, as there was a silence between them in that room of this demonic being's. 

Black Hat walks over to him. He got close to him and pushed Flug down on the bed, gently. 

Flug had his back against it, he still stares at that eldritch demon. His eyes widened slightly in shock. 

This demonic eldritch stared at him, silently. He gets in that bed with the other male, this human scientist. 

Black Hat lays down, next to him. He pulled Flug even closer to him. He also wrapped his arms around Flug, slowly. 

Flug tensed, blushing, then he started to slightly relax in Black Hat's arms. He noticed that this demon’s body is cold. Although it didn't bother him, at all. He liked Black Hat's presence. 

Black Hat was loving Flug's warmth, he takes in this human's nice scent. It's sweet. 

He blushed again. A dark blue tinted shade. He purred a bit, with a slight smile. 

Flug smiled at that. 

Now he loved this closeness. It made him feel calm and peaceful. He was feeling comfortable with him. 

They stayed there. 

Black Hat was still holding him, the rest of that night, as they eventually fall asleep together. Peacefully. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hours later, another day -_ **

It was early morning again now. Both of them are still in that bed with each other. 

They're staying where they were. 

Black Hat holds him close, with another smile again. 

Flug lets him, smiling slightly himself, quietly. 

Black Hat asked Flug to take off that paperbag for him.

Flug was hesitant at first. 

Black Hat just smiled, as gentle as he could. He reassured him that it was alright. Which it seems to have calmed this other male's nerves. He still held him, for a bit. Although he loosened his grip slightly, letting Flug get on with what he was gonna do.

Flug did take off his paperbag and goggles, eventually. In a slow way. 

Black Hat finally saw what his human scientist looked like. 

Flug has dark brown hair with different shaded eyes (one is blue, while the other is green). He also has a long scar on his face, from his left cheek and over the middle of his nose. His right eye had another scar over it, also it's slightly blind, he can't see well out of there. His blind eye is that blue one. 

Black Hat had a small smile, looking at him. He loves what Flug looked like, his appearance. 

That scientist, his doctor is handsome and so good looking to him. 

This dark being, that demon glanced down the human's body, for a second. He noticed something. He had asked Flug to pull down his sleeves then. 

Flug does that, hesitantly again. 

Black Hat saw Flug's scars from cutting himself. These cuts being old. But it was obvious by Flug's reaction that it still affected him, making him feel very sad. 

Flug almost cried, tears in his eyes. 

That demon’s eyes softened, silently, feeling this other male's sadness. He wraps his arms around that human scientist again. He holds him again, with gentleness now. Like last night. 

Flug also kept his arms around Black Hat's body, tightly. He loved it. 

Black Hat stroked and touched Flug's hair, being gentle once more. 

Flug liked this side of Black Hat. It felt nice. He smiled, in a quiet way. He felt better now. With him, which caused to get a peaceful presence. It was a calm feeling again. He feels comforted around his boss, that demonic being. Strangely yet it was enough to get him to feel loved. 

Black Hat looked at this human scientist again. He also had a smile now, at that. He noticed what Flug was feeling. He was just glad that this other male felt happy. 

Flug saw that, noticing this (when Black Hat was smiling genuinely) and how close they are. He leaned in, just slightly. Though he still felt a little bit shy with him. 

Black Hat didn't seem to mind it, being understanding. He leans down, over to him again. He kissed him now. Gently and carefully. 

Which Flug seemed to appreciate. 

Flug hummed softly in that kiss, as he rested his hand on Black Hat's neck. He feels this coldness on the darkened skin there. 

Black Hat shivered voicelessly. Silently again, although he actually loved Flug's warm touch. 

They kept kissing each other, lovingly and affectionately. These two made a soft hum in it. 

Both guys felt a slight happiness between them, in that nice silence. They both smiled a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this Fanfiction of mine :) 💜🎩 & Happy Valentine's Day, you all ♥️♡


End file.
